


I Still Been Plotting on the Low

by lovehugsandcandy



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehugsandcandy/pseuds/lovehugsandcandy
Summary: Colt and Kaneko disagree on the plan to take out The Brotherhood.





	I Still Been Plotting on the Low

“No.” Colt rubbed his eyes. It was far too late for this conversation and they had been talking, planning, for three hours straight, and it still felt like they were back at square one. “Not happening.”

“But what if he is?” His dad stared intently at him, eyes furrowed, brow creased. “What of he is one-”

“We don’t know that!” Colt pushed off against the table, hearing the legs screech on the floor. “We don’t know that and we can’t make that move without being sure.”

His dad shook his head, eyes sharp. “We don’t have a better play here, son.”

“You think I don’t know that?!?” Colt wasn’t whispering anymore, voice harsh in the office. “You think I don’t know that our backs are against the wall?”

“You wanted this life, Colt. You asked for this and these decisions are as much our territory as this city block.”

Colt scoffed. “You’re talking about taking out a cop who could be clean. You have no idea, no proof-”

“His is the only name we have!” His dad leaned over the table.

Colt stopped and met his dad’s eyes. He blinked once, twice, and then, voice hoarse, managed to eke out, “You’re talking about killing her dad.” 

His father shook his head, sadly. “You’re too attached-”

“FUCK YOU.” If it were Logan, he would have come out swinging, but he had some restraint left. “Fuck. You. If you had any kind of attachment, if you had let me stay, maybe we wouldn’t be in this shitshow, you fucking-”

“ENOUGH.” His dad was pissed, immobile behind the desk.

He stared at his dad, chest heaving. Ever since he dropped out of school, hell since he got back to LA, he thought he would do anything, anything, for his dad. But now, in this cramped office, staring across the desk, he knew it wasn’t true. He knew there were still some lines he wouldn’t cross. 

He couldn’t pinpoint when that changed. The cliff? The club? Or even before that, when her eyes met his at the sideshow?

He would die for his dad. He would kill for his dad. He was ready.

But this? 

Maybe things had changed.

“I won’t let you do this.” His eyes were hard, voice cold, every bit the thug his father was terrified he would turn into. “I’ll think of something else on my own.”

He stormed out of the office, past the cars and the tools, away from his father, the crew, away from everything, into the street, eerily still, the only sound was the buzzing of the fluorescent lights, throwing harsh colors onto the pavement.

He had to think of something.


End file.
